


Magical Love

by Fanykuroi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, Smutt, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: Daldrius Lestrange is a not-so-ordinary teen that believes that not everything is what they seem. Having Beacon Hills as his home and Stiles and Scott as best friends, he obviously knows better. The unfortunate thing is that...he feels alone. Scott has Alison and Stiles has Derek, so hanging around them all the time makes him nostalgic and honestly, even a little jealous. But it all changes that fateful night...Peter Hale has always been a lonely alpha. He long lost the fate of finding his mate and when his little nephew found his, let's just say that he was less happy and usual. He just got to the conclusion that the goddess was punishing him for not being there when his family died in that hateful night. Tired from work and Valentines being around the corner, he was getting bitter by the second around the time he got home...only to smell a delicious but unfamiliar, and yet bittersweet aroma.What will happen when he discovers who the smell belongs to? Will he act upon it or will he go against his own wishes and go for the greater good?





	Magical Love

**Author's Note:**

> ***Even though the names are not mine and some of the elements are from the TV series Teen Wolf, the main story is all mine so please don't copy it. Also remember that this is obviously not the series so don't correct it. This is for my pervy and sadistic entertainment, so 18+ only please!!!!  
> With nothing more to add...ENJOY!

 

†  _ **Daldrius**_  †

"Guys can you cut it out? If you're gonna eat each other, do it upstairs..." I growled for the third time at Scott while reading my spell's book. Yeah, you heard right. For those of you that don't know the fabulous  _moi_ , I'm a warlock...the best one there is.

"Shut up  _Lestrange_." Scott flipped me off and continued making out with Alison.

I just smirked.  _Bad move bro_. Without any warning whatsoever, I lit the middle finger he gave me on fire, but not too bad to actually burn it off. He screamed in surprise and ran towards the kitchen with a laughing Alison behind him.

This was the usual hang time after college, with them making out and Stiles and Derek were being super lovey-dovey in the other couch, while I studied my magic. We usually stayed at Scott's house, but Stiles wanted to change for once and so here we are, in Derek's huge mansion in the woods. Even though it's actually his uncle's, he's always traveling so Derek lives here alone.

     

"You know, he has a point. Have you never heard of the saying 'never eat in front of a poor starving man'?" Derek chuckled and hugged Stiles from behind more closely as he sat on the huge couch with Stiles on his lap.

"You're not any better, you know." I grumbled, but then laughed and waived off. I didn't want them to know how much that affected me.

I've always wanted someone to spend the rest of my life with but unfortunately the people that had approached me are either doing it for some sort of status, money, or my powers. Living in a magical world has its advantages but also disadvantages. Add to that the fact that I'm a 24-year-old gay hottie and my options are somewhat limited...not that I'm complaining over that. I just sometimes wished that I could be a werewolf. That way, I could have a mate and be happy since we'll know that we're together because of love, not ulterior motives.

Light shined from the outside, like a car arriving, making Derek stand from behind Stiles with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you guys that my uncle was coming today, but don't worry, he's okay with you guys being here as long as you guys behave." He threw Scott a stern look.

"Why the hell is always me?" he complained.

"Because since middle school, every plan you guys have made has landed us in a shitload of trouble. Difference now is that Stiles have Derek to keep him out of trouble. No offense to you cutie, but he still gets in trouble." I winked at Allison and they all laughed while nodding.

The door opened and in entered what it has to be the hottest man on earth, and that's saying a lot when I have Derek at my side. What? I have eyes too you know... He dropped his bags on the floor by the door and looked up. That's when I took an inward breath and almost died. The most amazing baby blue eyes stared back at me, so intense and severe that I could only stare back...from sparkling green to blue. In that moment his pupils dilated and I swear that I could see inside his soul, his pure and amazing soul. The air cracked between us, making me aware of nothing but him. This was something I've never felt before. Not even with my last boyfriend who I thought I loved with all my heart. No, this was something more pure, more primitive, calling into the most animal part of me, and like a little prey, I submitted to the sexy predator in front of me.

†  ** _Peter_**  †

"Thank you once again for helping us. We could have never found the mole without your help." Sebastian, alpha of the New York Pack thanked me once again while saying our goodbyes.

Since I decided to be a lonesome wolf, I only have one job. I'm a rogue hunter, born and breed in the long Hale line to hunt those of us that decide to live the dangerous, dark part of being a werewolf. I've long gave up on finding my mate, reason why this job is perfect for me. I packed up my things and started the car, texting Derek that I'm on my way and that I better not see any of his friends or mate in the house. I'm not in the mood for children today.

To say that the ride home was long was an understatement. By the time I got home, I didn't want to see anyone. Light on the inside of the house let me know that Derek was home. Whether he was alone or not, that I didn't knew. A weird, new smell came from inside the house, one I didn't recognize but tempted me in ways I thought impossible. Then again, I was so tired that, not caring anymore, I took my bags and went in, throwing them on the side of the door. I looked up only to come in contact of the most beautiful pair of sparkling green-colored eyes I've ever seen.

In that moment, time and space didn't matter, the people around us didn't matter, even the fact that the chill breeze of the cold's winter night was getting in thanks to me leaving the door wide open didn't register. Only he mattered. Only he was on my mind at the moment, front and center. Only him.  _My mate..._  His scent invaded my senses, this time making it very difficult for me to resist him. Every second that passed I could feel the beast inside waking up, wanting his mate... _Now_.

"Out." I growled, not taking my eyes of the dark-haired beauty.

"As you wish." Was Derek's response as he dragged a very confused Stiles and company behind, shutting the door.

"Not you." I whispered lovingly when my mate was to follow. I walked close to him and stroke his cheek gently, as if he was about to break. "I can't believe I finally found you."

"H-Huh?" he whispered, probably afraid to speak more loudly. That made me laugh as I lowered my hand and took his.

"You don't smell human, so you have to know what you are to me." I smirked, playing him a little bit. I wanted to know what he was made of.

His eyes widened a little bit. After a second, he composed himself and then he smirked in deviance.

"You are correct, I'm no human. Then again, I'm no werewolf either so I think you'll have to spell it out for me." He said sassily with an eyebrow raised. Huh, so he has some backbone. Perfect. Let's see how much he can handle. Gotta love a good chase.

"Oh really... I'm pretty sure I can spell it out with chocolate syrup on that sexy body of yours. Whatcha say cutie-pie, wanna try?" I dared as I walked him backwards until he was cornered between the wall and me.

He leaned up, almost as if he was going to kiss me, and whispered in the sexiest voice he could master only to give me the bluest balls I've had in my entire existence.

"In your dreams, sexy wolf. By the way, is Daldrius, not cutie-pie." He smirked and laughed over his shoulders and walked out, not aware of the boner he just gave me.

†  ** _Daldrius_**  †

"Who does he think he is? Just because he's my mate doesn't mean he can say and do whatever he likes, seducing me like that and all..." I grumbled all the way outside, making a point of slamming the door behind me.

Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy that I had a mate and that I wasn't alone in this world. But I wasn't a werewolf, meaning that  _wham-bang-thank-you-ma'am_  shit wasn't going to work with me. He had to work for it and I wasn't about to make it easy for him. I smirked at my own devious mind, planning a way to work this ridiculous-but-fabulous plan I was having.

"Ririiiiii~ you okay?!" Stiles ran towards me, hugging the living daylights out of me.

"C-can't bre...athe..." I flapped my arms around to make Derek take his puppy back but I guess it didn't work, seeing said wolf was dying of laughter while I was being strangled by his lover. It's payback time.

Without thinking it twice, I blasted air between me and Stiles, making the latter drop to the cold floor.

"Hey what was that for?!" both Stiles and Derek said at the same time while Scott and Alison laughed behind them.

"Why...do you think?" I retorted back, taking a much-needed breath in. "I was trying to talk back but you didn't let me go and just kept hugging me tighter and tighter that I had no choice. You were gonna kill me!" I screamed back while thunder and lightning went off on the background. Yeah, I'm a bit of a drama queen. Sue me.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Before Uncl-"

"What the hell is going on?" A very angry Peter came out of the house, making even the lightshow I had going on disappear.

We all stood in a line, hands behind us, almost in military fashion. I could see his eyes flickering from icy blue to his beautiful aqua's, making me feel kinda bad for making his wolf hard to control. I knew he wanted to mate me as soon as possible, but he knew that, me not being a were, it wasn't going to happen that fast. I also knew he kind of felt my anger, reason why he was trying not to go ballistics right now.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to control what was inevitable. I knew it would be hard without me, so I took a breath and slowly walked towards him. When he saw me, his eyes turned from scary mad to tender and loving, and I knew he would never hurt me, not intentionally at least. I smiled and hugged him, patting softly his back while murmuring that I was okay. He sniffed my hair and hugged me tightly, his tight, tensing body slowly relaxing. It meant a lot for me to know that I had this response on him, that only I could calm him.

"I'm fine. Stiles just hugged me a little too tight. I tend to overreact sometimes..."

"Sometimes?!" I heard Stiles murmured in disagreement, only to be jumping in Derek's back when his uncle and I glared back.

I exhaled and looked at Peter again. I had to talk to him, make him understand that I wasn't going to reject him or leave. I just needed time...

"Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded and motioned me to go inside.

"Derek, go to the Siam estate. I want to be alone tonight." He ordered and, taking my hand, walked me inside.

†  ** _Peter_**  †

Thoughts were running through my head. I knew it was too good to be true. He wasn't a were, so I knew this whole process was more difficult. But now that I have found him, I wasn't about to let him go. I am willing to compromise, to wait, just so that I don't lose him.

"You know...the more you think, the stupider you'll become." My cute, no-so-little mate smirked as we entered the house, pulling me towards the living room.

We sat on the couch, facing each other, and I took in every feature he had. If this was going to be the last time I see him, I wanted to memorize everything about him. His eyes, his mouth, his nose, his...

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" he whispered as he softly stroked my cheek to get me out of my troublesome thoughts. Have I told you guys how perfect he is?

"You." I said shamelessly.

A lovely blush began to cover his beautiful face as he looked everywhere but at me, dropping his hands on his lap.

"About that..." I began to panic. This was it.

He apparently caught up to what I was thinking because his eyes opened and he began to shake his head no very fast.

"No! no no nononono! I'm not rejecting you or anything!" he clarified quickly and I inhaled a much-needed breath of air. That was a scare I didn't want to have again in this century.

"I just..." he continued when he saw that I relaxed. "I just wanted to talk about us and all that. I know that you know that I'm not a werewolf but I'm not human either. I know that you wanted to accommodate me and wait until I was ready for this and that made me think. I've been selfish over insecurities that doesn't even apply to you. That's not fair for you and it's not fair for me. I'm...I'm ready to be your mate. No more waiting. No more holding back. And before you argue, yes, I'm sure I'm ready."

I stood silent, looking into his sparkling green eyes only to see the truth. He was ready and he was giving me green light. I wasn't about to waste this opportunity and, before he could change his mind, I took his face in my hand and crashed out lips together.

There was nothing sweet or gentle about this kiss. No, this was pure raw taking. It was as intense as it would get, my wolf wanting to come out and take his mate. Our lips clashed with each other, even bumping teeth and biting lips. It was almost savage, but it was in our nature and it felt just right.

We slowed down to a stop, bumping our foreheads together as we took some much-needed air. The shit-eating grin I had in my mouth was there to stay, as I opened my eyes and contemplated what an amazing partner I had.

"W-Wow..." he said, exhaling as his dilated pupils turned down to normal.

"You know Dal...even though it's quite early and we're barely starting this...you're the most important person in the world to me. No one will matter most to me that you, always remember that." I said with as much seriousness and I could master. I didn't want to say that I loved him because he would think that I'm just saying it because of the bond, not because I meant it...not matter how much I do mean it. So, I don't care to wait a few more days.

A huge smile burst out of him and he jumped on top of me, hugging the life out of me.

"Thank you, you have no idea what that meant for me." He whispered and pecked me multiple times.

"You're most definitely welcomed, love." I smiled back and hugged the mate that I thought I would never had.

This is indeed a magical love...

They spend the night together, getting to know each other better, getting closer and closer.

** _THE END...?_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**_SIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU GUYS WITHOUT THE JUICY STUFF?!_ **

**_DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW ME BY NOW?_ **

**_WITHOUT SMUTT THERE WILL BE NO POINT IN LIFE SO ENJOY THE DELICIOUSNESS..._ **

**_Well, actually read as Peter enjoy the deliciousness of his mate *wink, wink*_ **

**_ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

 

†  ** _Peter_**  †

As soon as our eyes connected something in him snapped. Getting up slowly from his chair, he walked towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips, taking me by surprise. For a full second I didn't move. Then, snapping out from his trance on me, I took my wrist and, pulling it softly, made him tumble to my lap. He straddle me on the armless chair, hugging him close to me. I wrapped my left arm on his waist, moving his right one to the back of his neck, immobilizing him, making sure he didn't escape.

The chaste kiss soon turned to one of passion. I licked his lips sensually, tasting him as if he's asking me permission to enter. Obviously I refused but he found a way on my parted lips. So I, granted him entrance and he didn't waste a second. Moving his head a little to the right, I kissed him deeper, making love to his mouth, showing me a peek of what was coming later. He rubbed the tip of his tongue back and forward to the roof of my mouth, making me moan and shiver in pleasure. Who knew my mouth could be so sensitive?

I started to shamelessly rub myself on him, showing him how much I wanted this, what he did to me.

"Damn Dal. What will I do about you." I said breathlessly in my mouth as soon as we parted for lack of oxygen. "The things you do to me..." I kissed him again, but with more force this time.

" _Mnngh~_ " he could only moan...

Without waiting a bit and with my super strength and speed, I carried Daldrius upstairs in record time, throwing him in the bed as I climbed on top and devoured his juicy lips. Everything about him was perfect. From his sparkling green eyes and dark-brown hair, to his sun-kissed silky skin. The sounds coming out of his mouth as I undressed him and kissed every inch I uncovered were magical.

He extended one hand and the lights above us turned off, lighting on the chimney and casting a soft, romantic glow in the room. Maybe it was cliché, but I was loving it. It made this moment more special than it already was. Throwing away the last garment of clothes he had on, I stood up and looked down at my masterpiece. His gorgeous body was cast in the sexy glow of the fire, making him more appetizing than he already was to my eyes.

"Damn...you're so perfect I'm hardly controlling myself..."

"It's not fair that I'm all naked and you're still partially clothed." Daldrius said and slowly...and seductively... sat up. "And here I thought you were going to devour me...I guess you're all bark and no bite." He smirked.

"Oh no...the devouring will come. I'm just enjoying the view of what's mine."

†  ** _Daldrius_**  †

The possessiveness in his voice made me shiver in pleasure. I could feel his alpha power radiate off him in waves and I knew he was actually battling for control. He wanted our first time to be gentle, almost sweet, but I knew his wolf wanted otherwise. He wanted to get down and dirty, and I was more than okay with it. I was actually looking forward to the intense fucking...the slow, sweet stuff could come in the second round.

His eyes turned hot and heavy for a second before turning icy white. Playtime was over, it was time to get into business. His clothes dropped to the floor and he seductively walked to me, kneeling in front of me. He took my left feet in his hands and I was so glad I showered before coming here. He started to kiss it, almost cutely, going up the leg and into the inner thigh where he licked and kissed everywhere, leaving love bites in his way and always avoiding the place I wanted him the most. He did the same with the other leg and by the time he was up in the thigh I was a moaning mess. I gripped his hair firmly in my hand and directed his face where I wanted him to be.

"Quit playing, make me cum, now!" I growled and he laugh. He dared to laugh at me when I was about to combust.

"Are you sure that you're not at least part wolf? That growled was sexy..." I growled again to make a point and he just kissed me full on the mouth before he went down again.

This time he didn't disappoint.

A scream tore from inside me at the feeling of his wicked mouth connecting with me. My hand on his head gripped harder while the other gripped the sheets in a powerful lock.

This was amazing.

All the sensations I was feeling had me dizzy with lust and want. Not in all my years I had felt something so pure yet so carnal at the same time. His feelings and love were pouring on me as he stroked and licked me to completion. Even though it was too soon, I knew he loved me...and I knew I loved him. This connection between us was so powerful and so mystical that there was no way our bond could be broken. This was ancient magic. The most powerful there is. Heck, not even Lord Voldermort could win against such magi-

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" I screeched loudly, my body arching up from the electric contact, when out of nowhere he swallowed me whole to beyond the back of his throat and, without any warning whatsoever, I shot my load.

Panting and chanting his name like a spell, I fell back to the bed. Jesus, his mouth should be a sin. As soon as le licked me clean he climbed up on top, a proud smirk in his mouth for just making me cum in no time.

"Bastard..." I smiled and took his face in my hands, kissing him with all I had as he got in between my legs.

I could feel him hot and ready but, as much as I wanted him in me  _ASAP,_  I knew that he knew that I wasn't ready, at least physically ready. Thinking about it, an idea popped in my mind to kill two birds with one stone.

"Lay down. Time to return the favor." I smirked as I pushed him slowly to his back and I got on top.

His face of surprise wasn't lost to me, and I could only smirk in return. Not wasting time since I caught him off guard, I straddle him the other way and dive down towards my prize, taking no prisoners.

"What the- FUCK!" Peter growled and bucked his hips forward, unconsciously making me swallow him whole, and I've never been so glad of my non-existing gag reflex.

He quickly brought his hips down as soon as he knew what he was doing, afraid of hurting me, but it was too late. I followed him with my mouth, taking his hips in my hands and swallowing him whole. The cursing and moaning coming out of his mouth as he prepared me for him had me so hot that I double on my attack. Licking it like it was my personal lollipop, I fondle his sack lovingly in my right hand as I used the left to stroke what I couldn't fit in my mouth. Just saying, nine-ish inches are difficult to swallow without some practice, and seeing how I'm driving him insane, I can say I'm doing amazing. Since I was getting impatient, I decided to go for the kill. Grazing softly my teeth as I went up his hard length, I felt him shudder and tense, and I knew he was close. So, I did it again.

"Holy shit I'm gon-" He couldn't even finish as he erupted on the back of my throat, making me moan at the unique musky, yet earthy taste of him.

That got him serious, no more games.

He was the hunter and I was the prey.

 _Holy Shit_.

"it's time to get serious..."

His mouth was on mine again and this time he was more aggressive than before (if possible). I was sooo out of breath.

"You better go soft on me cause is my first time. And stop teasing!" I said to change subjects.

He gave me a look that meant that he wasn't going to go with that.

He kiss me lustfully and continued his work downward, attacking my nipples. First one, then the other, making them as red as possible and achingly erect.

" _Ahhhh_...St...Stop te... _ahhh_ Stop teasing...Peter!" I screamed.

He laughed and continued his journey, licking me all over and making me moan in pleasure. He knew what he was doing and he knew that I was feeling it. I was getting frustrated cause he didn't get to 'that' place soong enough. No, he decided to explore some more and started kissing and nibbling my tights, inner tights, my navel, and all but that place that will grant me extreme pleasure.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!"

As soon as I said those words he took my shaft in his hands and started to stroke me. His pace was killing me. even though he was good, it wasn't enough. That doesn't mean I wasn't feeling it.

"What are yo... _AH!... Nnn!...Haa_!..." as soon as he took me in his wet cavern I saw stars. God how long I longed for this! He started by slowly liking the tip of the head, teasing me over and over before he took me all the way in. he didn't hesitate, and miraculously he didn't choke.

"Oh Shit. _Ahhhh_...Fuck Peter!!!" he took that opportunity to tease my hole while I was in a blissed state. Damn he was good! Unconsciously I began to stroke his hair, pulling on it when I was feeling it reaaaaly good. It was soo good that I didn't even feel when he entered one finger in my hole, stroking in and out. I moaned louder and he inserted another one, scissoring me.

" _Nn...uurgh...ha...aaah!_...shit I'm com... _nn_... damn it I told you I'm coming!... _AH_!"

I was trying to warn him but was too late and I came in his mouth. He took it all and released me with a soft 'pop'. He sexy-smirked me again.

"My turn" he said as he was taking his clothes off. I got hard again...seeing his naked body and hearing that sexy deep voice was way too arousing. As he climbed on top, we started kissing again. While kissing, he put one of his fingers on my entry again but this time it was cold with something wet, and started moving it in and out. This time he didn't stop at two, adding one more finger. I was trying very hard not to come again, until he reached a bundle of nerves that make me scream in pleasure.

"Found it" he smirked as he put another finger in. How many fingers did he had?! "You have loosen up pretty fast. Is it that enjoyable, Hmm? Good. That way you'll be able to enjoy it longer" that last part he whispered in my ear. He took the fingers out and I whined at the lost. He grinned and said "Don't worry...I'll give you more pleasure now since my cock can reach places my fingers can't." as soon as he said those words I heard a foil tearing as he putted the condom on and with no wasted time he started to put it in.

"NO!...Ah! Wait don't!... you idiot!" He was right. The pain and pleasure of just putting it in me was such that I was restraining myself from cumming. I was surprised that it didn't hurt that much as I thought it would. Damn he really was good at it, especially on the part of exciting me... to make me want him more.

He stopped when he was all the way in, letting me get used to him inside me. Damn he was big.

"I'm gonna move. If it hurts just cling to me like this." he put my arms around his neck and started moving. Slowly at first, soooo slowly that it will make a snail look that it was going at the speed of light. Soon he started to move faster.

"AWWW FUCK! THERE! OH GOD PETER FUCK ME THERE!!!" I cried in pleasure. I wasn't fond of dirty talking but I wasn't in control so every time he thrust in and hit my prostate dead on, I will become a mess. I'm sure I scratch him on the back, making him bleed, as I hold him close since I wanted it deeper.

"Faster!...Deeper!...AH! Yeah! So...ah!" I didn't even recognize my own voice, saying those embarrassing words. I was too much crazy in pleasure to care.

"You're very demanding for this being your first time. Is it that good?" he said sarcastically while thrusting more deeper than possible.

"Yeah...good..." I said in a daze licking my lips on a sexy way. He got bigger while looking at me. Who knew that doing this felt so good? Maybe it was because is him...I guess. With every thrust he made, I restrained myself from cuming since I wanted to enjoy it longer and wanted to come together with him.

He took it out just before I came and change positions, putting me on all fours on the bed, so that my back was to him. At the same moment the trusted in way deeper than before.

"OH GOD! AHH!!!...TOO...DEEP...PETE!!!! FUCK!!!!!!"it was deeper and it hurts a little bit, but as soon as he entered he found my g-spot and started to aim there with every thrust he made.

"Shit you're so tight...soo good ah!" he said as sweat drops dropped on my back. Le licked my back, slowly and sensually, and started to go slower. GOD! HOW SENSITIVE I WAS! Now I know that my back is a big erogenous zone, Damn!

I thought that he was moving a little bit weird but then I understood. Sometimes slower, sometimes faster. It was making me go crazy with pleasure, if possible.

"Nnn!... AH! I'm coming again!" I shouted

"Same here" he said. I felt that he was pulling it out since he was about to come.

"NO! Don't pull out...in me...cum inside me..." I said within moaning. He smile and thrust faster and deeper. He screamed my name as loud as he could and I suddenly felt a rush of intense pleasure as he came in me that I couldn't hold it in anymore and came. While cuming he bite my neck prolonging the ecstasy feeling. If only he was a vampire...XD

"Ha...ha...haa...ha...ha...haa..." we were out of breath. We collapsed on the bed, he on top of me, and we stayed for a while like that until we catch our breath. He pulled out and I turned around. He climbed on top of me and looked at me. I took his face between my hands, smile at him and then kissed him.

**{...}**

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up I was as clean as a baby. Seriously, and you guys wonder why I love him.

Delicious smells were coming from downstairs so I got up and, putting on his t-shirt, I went looking for my mate.

"Smells delicious."

"Glad you like it so far. Let's see if I pass the taste."

We sat and eat the most extraordinary Italian food I've ever tasted.

"you know...at the beginning I didn't want a mate because of my line of work,but I'm glad the goddess chose you for my mate." He said with love in his eyes...OhMyGawd I'm gonna cry.

"Me too, this is a magical love..."

 _ **The End**_...for real this time.    

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd because I can...

                                                    that's u under the blankets? XDDDDDDDD


End file.
